This is a multicenter, 10-year, prospective study of choroidal melanoma patients to determine 1) if I125 plaque treatment is superior to enucleation for medium tumors, in prolonging life, and 2) if external beam treatment given before enucleation is superior to enucleation alone in large tumors, in prolonging life.